Female Solidarity
by Deona Lindholm
Summary: Part of Lost Soul Chronicles, taking place after "Soulful Searching". The females in the house decide to get to know each other better. Collab Authors: Deona Lindholm, Roisalee Jones and OnehellofaCiel.


Authors' Notes: The song used in this is "Lacrimosa" by Kalafina. The OCs belong to their owners, and the rest belong to Yana Toboso.

Several days had passed since Roisa, Sebastian and Ciel took up residence in Deona's home in America. It was around afternoon when Deona finishes making lunch and clears away the dishes. After that is done, she goes by the room that the 14 year old is staying.

"Roisa? Are you awake?" she asks.

"Yeah," came a squeaky reply. The door creaked open to reveal Roisa sitting in a criss cross position on her bed, manga off to the side.

Deona sees the manga and chuckles, a little smile on her face. "You read manga, huh? Always loved the stuff, even though learning to read it right to left was a pain. Which series is that?"

Roisa looked down, blushing a little. "Um, it's Kuroshitsuji. I wanted to know a little more about Ciel's life so I could relate to him more." She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "So, was there anything you wanted to talk about?" she questioned, head tilting to the side.

She laughed, a surprised, honest laugh. "I'm reading that too, but not to learn more about him...more like someone else." The woman then said, "I think I'm more like Ciel than I thought," in a low voice.

Roisa studied her expression, then put her manga off to the side. "Wanna sit down?" she asked Deona, patting a spot next to her.

"Sure," she replied, then sat down on the bed, "I bet I seem like a cold-hearted, ignorant snob, don't I?"

Roisa laughed. "No, I didn't get that impression from you...more...mature, I guess." She shrugged and leaned back into a pillow.

"Well, I am 36, after all," was the answer, "Seriously, though...I think like Ciel, my 'maturity', as you put it, came with a price." The older woman sighed and said, "You're very lucky to have friends in school, even a posse. I...was never that lucky." Her eyes turn haunted as she says, "About as bad as Ciel's life has been, in a way. I was born with a condition called Autism. Until I was 10, I was in special schools. First month I was mainstreamed...was the start of Hell."

Roisa looked at Deona, a concerned look on her face. "What happened?" she asked softly.

"My teacher, even my own classmates hated me. Punched in the stomach, spit on, made fun of, threatened...and at the end of the month, my own classmates took a western-styled rope, made a noose out of it, put it across the chinning bars and dragged me over. You can guess what happened after that..." She shook her head, "A year later, in another school, some boys were trying to get me to pull my pants down. I kept refusing, until a so-called bully boy took a baseball bat to them. You'd think that someone at age 11 wouldn't have to learn the word 'rape' yet..."

A pair of thin arms wrapped around Deona's neck, and Roisa hugged her, somewhat awkwardly. "I'm...I'm sorry," she said, at somewhat of a loss to say.

"That's just the start. At the same time, I was dealing with a physically and mentally abusive father. That one ended when I was thrown out of the house in my senior year. I grew up and went through school, pretty much, friendless. Those that I thought were friends, I'd find, were just setting me up for mockery, and such. Later on, my step-father was mentally and psychologically abusive...he left mom and I, in the middle of nowhere, to die, basically." She sighed and said, "I can understand Ciel pretty well...I don't think there's much of anyone he trusts, either."

Roisa looked up at her, speechless, and thought about her sheltered, quiet life. "Do you have any friends now?"

"I'd like to think so, but probably not. I know I think of Ciel and Sebastian as friends, but pretty likely, they don't reciprocate. It doesn't matter, I'd be helping them anyway. That's what friends are supposed to do, or so I always thought. I think the real meaning of the word doesn't exist anymore." She adds, "The one I'm trying to learn more of...well...I think I'm falling for him."

Roisa sputtered, face going red. "F-f-f-falling? Like, as in love?"

Deona turned red and nodded. "Yeah."

It was silent, Roisa sitting straight up now. "Well, I'm not going to ask too much about it, but I think love is a good thing." Roisa said, not keeping consistent eye contact. "But...if you have anything you're dying to tell someone but can't, I wouldn't mind if you came to me." She smiled. "I don't know if you feel the same way, but I consider you a friend."

Deona chuckled and said, "Thanks. And no, it's not Ciel, although we're alike..." She turned red again and said, "It's...Sebastian."

"…Ah, that's what I thought. Why do you like him though? I thought you only met a few days ago?"

She shook her head, "I had watched the Anime about Ciel and Sebastian before...and I was one of those that wrote letters. That night in London was the first time face-to-face." She adds, "Other than us both being cat lovers and some other things, there's just something about him that just...pulls at me, you know? And I don't mean looks, not totally. I learned long ago that looks aren't everything. When you get older, you'll know what I mean. I've seen folks that meet and fall in love with each other within days." She shot a look and asked, "What do you mean that's what you thought? Is it obvious I'm falling for Sebastian?"

"If you mean your lov-" Roisa stopped herself. "Er, your liking of Sebastian, I don't think it's obvious. I just knew if you liked someone, it wouldn't be Ciel, he is sort of thirteen after all, so that leaves Sebastian." She smiled again. "But, um, he is an old demon. And he's very perceptive. He may figure out quickly, but with hold the information..." She looked off to the side. "I'm a little worried he'll toy with you once he does find out. After all, nobody can suppress their true feelings forever." Roisa furrowed her eyebrows together, and then took the chance to steal a glance in Deona's direction.

She shrugged. "I know he's an old demon, and for some reason, it doesn't bother me. But as far as him finding out...if I had my druthers, it'd be after falling for me. Not too likely, though, succeeding where Mey-rin failed." She grimaced, "I know I wouldn't go about it like Grell...I mean, look where his methods got him, that red-haired loony."

Roisa laughed. "Well, whatever choice you make, I'll be there to try and help to the best of my ability!" the teen girl said, determination in her eyes. Stretching her legs, she hopped off the bed. "What will you do in the mean time? The shinigami are still after Ciel, meaning we all may be staying here for awhile."

Deona replied, "Well, there's going to be a costume party in a few days I've been invited to. There's going to be one to three food candidates there. Also, it's a fundraiser for the animal shelters in this country, although there's going to be guests from out of the country, too. All four of the cats here are rescues, so I've been supporting the animal shelters. I just can't figure out which costume to get. I'm going to be doing a dance number, to /Lacrimosa/, but I also want it to be something Sebastian will love."

After some thought, the girl asked "Well, why not a cat then?" tilting her head to the side she continued with a small smile, "He does love cats after all!"

Suddenly, Roisa had a flash back of the time when Ciel had cat ears and shuddered. 'Maybe a little too much...' she thought.

The thought of Sebastian seeing her in a cat costume makes Deona smile. "Definitely sounds like a good idea. How about a Siamese cat costume, with an emerald choker?"

The radio in the room starts playing a song that the woman had always liked, "The Escapist", by Nightwish.

/Who's there knocking at my window?

The Owl and the dead Boy,

This night whispers my name,

All the dying children.../

"Or would another kind of cat be a good idea?"

"Oh!" Roisa clapped. "That sounds nice! The choker will go with your eyes." She paused, listening to the beat of the music for awhile.

"Hey, this song reminds me of you," she grinned "Crazy, huh?"

Deona listens to the song with her. "Come to think about it...maybe it does. I've never thought of it before. Maybe that's what I am, in truth. Maybe this stuff going on, and Sebastian, are what I need to be let loose from the cage."

There's someone at the door. Deona went to answer it and a few minutes later, she calls, "Roisa, can you help me with these, please?"

In the living room are three baby rose bushes as well as a bouquet. All are the same kind: Sterling silver roses.

Roisa jogged over and lent Deona a hand. "Hey, aren't these Ciel's favorite flower?" she asked, studying the roses she carried.

"Yes, they are. I want you guys to feel more at home, and I figure that things around here that all of you would like would be a good way to go about it. I'll put this bouquet into a vase, and then in a bit, we can plant to bushes." She then looked at the teenager and asked, "Have you planted rose bushes before?"

"Um, no actually," she said as she looked down at her feet shyly. "I haven't planted anything before, except maybe in kindergarten."

She chuckled then said, "Sebastian can help me plant them later, then. Put it this way, I don't want you getting hurt, which is really possible." The woman then eyed Roisa and added, "Speaking of which, when he gets back from his errands, you might want to ask him to teach you how to fight. Ciel learned from him, after all."

Roisa's head snapped up as soon as she heard the word "teach" and "fight" in the same sentence. As she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt said "It's a little selfish of me to ask, but do you think you might be able to teach me? I-I'm a little uncomfortable around Sebastian, even after living with him for awhile..."

Deona shook her head. "Hmm...we'll see. Honestly, you might find my teaching method too strict. I was taught as a very little kid how to shoot a gun, and I don't know if that's a good weapon for you. We'll talk to him and see what he thinks. If he thinks a gun would suit you, then I will."

Roisa bit her lip and nodded. _So it's between Deona's methods that she claims are strict or Sebastian the scary demon...Ciel, I wish you were awake and well so you could teach me._

Deona broke into her train of thought by saying, "Want to see the routine that I'll be using /Lacrimosa/ for? Just to let you know, I'm no good at pre-set dance stuff. When I hear music, I tend to see and feel the steps, in my mind, and dance with that."

"Okay, why not?" Roisa said as she took a seat, shrugging off her previous thoughts as she made herself comfortable.

Deona said, "I'll be right back." She put the bouquet of roses into a vase, put some water into it and set it on the table that was in Ciel's room. After that, she brought in the small iPod, connected it to the speaker system and picked /Lacrimosa/. She then crouched into a ball and said,

"Okay. hit play on that."

Once she did, Deona slowly uncurled, stretching as a cat would, turning her face into moonlight. After the first verse of Kajiuran began, she swirled, balancing on one leg. As soon as she was erect, she arched towards where the moon would be, face and body showing sadness and despair.

The girl on the couch suddenly became very still, entranced by the woman's moves.

/Kimi no kureta himitsu o shirube ni

Aoi yoru no shizukesa o yuku.../

Deona held her hands out and pulled something to herself, pressing against her heart, then took a few quick mini-steps to the left before turning in a half-arc to the right.

/Lacrimosa

Tooku kudakete kieta

Mabushii sekai o mou ichido aishitai

Hitomi no naka ni yume o kakushite

Yogoreta kokoro ni

Namida ga ochite kuru made.../

Her eyes seemed to shimmer as she placed her hands to her heart again, then quickly shrank back slightly, putting them near her eyes as though trying to shield them from blinding light. She then slapped her hands together for a moment before stretching them out, lowering them in curves while her fingers wiggled, as though something was shattered and vanishing.

Deona put one hand to her chest before curling it outwards, turning in three, tight arcs before facing Roisa, putting her fingers near her eyes and shimmered them downwards, as though tears were falling onto her heart.

/kanta via namari dista doche ta filda amira

canta via namari dista doche ta filda amira di noche ita/

She swayed her body left to right twice before raising her arms to her throat and then the moon. She does a small arching leap to the right, twirling in place three times. On the third time, one leg is behind the other, back arched, arms a bit behind the rest of her body...just like a cat that smells or senses something. If she had her costume on, the tail would be up.

/Maboroshi no basha wa yami o wake

Hikari no aru hou e

Yume to iu wana ga boku-tachi o

Homura e izanau/

Suddenly she moved quickly to the left, swiping at something as if to part the darkness, chasing towards something bright. She straightened and shrank back for only a moment, as though somehow being drawn towards something. She then acts as if it's hot, or rather, as though what she's being drawn to are flames.

Roisa didn't realize it, but she had leaned forward as the dance progressed, now on the very edge of her seat.

/Sora no ue no mujihi na kamigami ni wa

Donna sakebi mo todoki wa shinai

Lacrimosa…/

She opened her mouth as though giving a silent scream while moving her body in a pleading manner. A second later, she raises both arms diagonally towards the sky.

/orde miri cache adobi mara chika

italdi yoake afiri kaditas ordia/

/Bokura wa moesakaru takigi to nari

Itsuka sono sora o yakitsukusou/

Now she looks to be in agony, both trying to get away from unseen flames and embracing them at the same. She then moves about as she lowers herself to a crouch, then rolls on her back and kicks out her feet, like any kitty would do. She then rose, as though the kitty had become the firewood and flames at the same time, flickering about.

The sound of a door clicked open at that moment, and Roisa looked away for a moment.

Deona isn't listening to anything but the dance and the music.

/arta via.../

She then slowly rises, stretching herself.

/lacrimosa/

She does a spin-step four times.

/dies illa/

She sways left to right four times, then crouches inward before flipping backwards in a somersault that is quick and a little high. She lands on her feet.

"Ciel? What are you doing up?" Roisa asked, surprised. "Are you feeling better?" He stood there, hand on the door frame for support. "I'm fine. Where's Sebastian?"

Deona heard the voice and froze up. She was breathing a little hard. "He's...running a couple...of errands." She quickly walked over to the player and hit the button that would put it back at the beginning of the tune, then paused it. She asked, "How are you feeling, Ciel?"

"I'm fine," was the reply. Roisa walked over to the fragile looking boy and said "You don't look fine at all, you should go back to-"

"No," he said quietly. She looked into his eyes for a second, then two, and sighed.

"Will you at least sit down?"

Deona helped Ciel to a seat on the couch and said, "You kinda caught me while I was practicing a dance routine I'll be using in a few days, at a costume party. I'll be going, dressed as a Siamese cat, if I can find and get a hold of a good one fast enough."

"Shall I get Sebastian to help you find the appropriate costume?" he asked as he ran his fingers through his bangs. Roisa sat on the arm rest next to him with a look of concern on her face.

Deona turned red and said, "Ah...well...I don't want him knowing about the costume. It's for business, but also a surprise."

She didn't know if she wanted to tell him about the reason or not.

She sighed and added, "You and I are more alike than I thought, Ciel."

He looked up at her slowly and said "What do you mean?"

She sighed and told him about her own past, the same things she had told Roisa. The hanging by her own classmates, the attempted rape a year later, the sexual harassment in high school, abuse from her father and step-father, the times when her so-called friends would use her nature to their advantage and make her a laughingstock.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not the kind to want or seek pity. I also don't trust people easily as a result of everything."

He shared a look of understanding with her and had a small smile on his face "You're a very strong woman, Deona."

She muttered, "Flatterer," then said, "I just do what needs to be done. For my friends and those I care for, I do whatever it takes. A-anyway, I've got reasons why I don't want Sebastian knowing about the costume...not until I'm seen in it, that is."

Roisa chuckled and Ciel looked back and forth between the two females.

"Is there something I missed?"

Deona raised an eyebrow and said, "Let's just say Cupid's been in the area. Sebastian should be back soon." Her eyes softened as she said the name. "The dance routine I was doing earlier is for the animal shelter fundraiser. It'll be to 'Lacrimosa'."

A flash of realization flashed across the bluenette's face at the mention of Cupid, and Ciel opened his mouth to say something when the front door swung open.

"I apologize for my lateness," a deep, smooth voice said. A tall lanky figure entered the room, hand over his heart as he smiled.

"No problem, I know you're still not used to getting about here in America," she replied smoothly. "I'll fix some lunch. Chicken noodle soup, a slice of Sacher Torte and some cinnamon tea for Ciel...what did you want for lunch, Roisa?"

Roisa clapped excitedly at the mention of lunch and hopped off her spot on the couch. "I'll have a grilled ham and cheese sandwich please!"

"Oh, by the way, Sebastian, could you help me plant some bushes later? They came in while you were out."

"Of course," Sebastian said, "Would you like me to help with the lunch preparations as well?"

"That sounds great. Thanks," she replied gratefully and headed into the kitchen.

It definitely wasn't the kind of life she had expected to live at the start of the year, but Deona had to admit...she was actually having _fun._


End file.
